A Lustful Night
by Marlisa10
Summary: The flame that once was Inuyasha and Kagome's love has now died down. One night while Kagome cannot sleep, she goes for a stroll... And meets Kikyo? LEMON LEMON LEMON ;


Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all soundly asleep by the fire, their faces lit dimly by the blaze. The only one awake was Kagome. Now that they had defeated Naraku, Kagome had decided to stay here with Inuyasha. When she had told him she was going to stay, he didn't seem to care. Kagome would have usually been offended by this, but to be honest, Inuyasha hadn't been as attractive as he used to be. He was getting older, and his attitude, if anything, had gotten worse. She could honestly say she didn't have any feelings for him anymore.

As the night went by, Kagome still couldn't seem to sleep. It was probably from the herbal tea that Kaede had given her earlier in the day. Not the least bit tired, Kagome decided to go for a short walk into the forest. She grabbed her bag, then headed towards the dark shrouded forest.

Halfway through her walk she heard a snap. She quickly turned around. Since she had been to the feudal era, her senses had improved durastically. When she turned, she saw Kikyo. She was walking towards her, surprisingly without her soul-collectors for once.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She had never really noticed before, but in the shadow of the moonlight, she could see that Kikyo looked shockingly beautiful. Her long black hair fell softly behind her, not tied together for once, and her lips seemed to glow an irresistable pink.

" I've never told you this before Kagome... but you're quite lustful."

Kikyo said, her voice barely above a whisper. She kept approaching Kagome until their lips were only a few inches apart. Kagome could feel Kikyo's cold breath tickle her lips. " I-I don't think I l-love him anymore" Kagome said. Kikyo stoked a finger across Kagome's cheek bone. " Oh my, my. What a shame... And this whole time I thought I'd have to fight to make you mine. Oh well, waste not, want not"

Kikyo said, then grabbed Kagome by the waist and pushed their lips together. At first Kagome was shocked, and didn't move, but soon she felt herself get aroused, and wrapped her arms around Kikyo. Their lips collided and brushed against each other, leaving a sweet taste on Kagome's lips. Soon she felt Kikyo's tongue slide inside her mouth, and they let their tongues move in between.

Kagome was very horny by now and she wanted to take it further. She grabbed Kikyo's hand and they ran farther into the forest. When they came to a clearing, Kagome pushed Kikyo onto the ground. "Ow! What was that fo-" Kikyo started but stopped when Kagome pulled off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in her bra and panties. "What are those?" Kikyo asked, pointing to Kagome's underwear. "Nothing important." Kagome giggled. She then removed her bra and underwear, leaving her exposed in the moonlight. Next she moved onto Kikyo. Impatient now, she tore off Kikyo's clothing, and gazed upon her large, round breasts. They were both naked now, and they both had one thing in mind. Sex. Kagome knelt down and started licking Kikyo's erect nipples. She licked them all around then she pressed her own boobs against Kikyo's. "Uhhh..." Kikyo moaned. Their erect nipples were hard on top of each other. Kagome then leaned down and licked Kikyo's stomach, then her thighs. She could see how excited Kikyo was. Her vagina was dripping wet. She let her tongue touch Kikyo's vagina, stroking it up and down. "Ohhhh!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome swallowed Kikyo's sweet cum, and slid her tongue inside Kikyo's vagina. Then an idea struck her. Kagome ran to her bag, and took out a long, double ended dildo. "I'm glad I kept a few good toys from home!" Kagome smiled. She let the toy enter her soaking wet vagina, and then grabbed kikyo by the waist. "This'll feel real good" Kagome mumbled. She then let the dildo go into Kikyo's vagina. Their vaginas tightened against the dick shaped toy. "Oh! Fuck yeah!" Kikyo yelled. She moved faster and faster against the dildo. "Mmm! Ugh! Yeah!" Kagome moaned. "I'm gonna cum!" Yelled Kagome. She took out the dildo and pushed her clit against Kikyo's. At the same time a load of cum released from both of their vaginas. "FUCK YEAH!" Kagome yelled. She humped her vagina against Kikyo's and the cum made their clits slide against each other. "Uhhh I love you Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.

After they had enjoyed the most intense sex that had probably ever occured in the feudal era, Kagome and Kikyo went to sleep, their naked bodies still locked in an embrace. And the next morning when Inuyasha went to find Kagome...

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


End file.
